As the Pineapple turns
by nekochan4545
Summary: They are always at odds with each other, but perhaps there is more too it then meets the eye between Shawn and Carlton. ::Shassie:: Dun like the hot yaoi-ness then dun read it. -rated just to be safe- ;3
1. Chapter 1

AN: Oookie dokie then. Some stuff before we get started, dears. I've, sadly, only gotten through season one of the show. I'm working on watching, so anything I put in here is done pre-seasons 2,3,and/or 4. So you must excuse any things in here to don't mesh with those given seasons. I'll try my best though n wn

I went on a somewhat writing hiatus, but it's good to be back submitting my work. : D

I've been watching psych a lot and I absolutely adore this pairing. Now don't go expecting fluff right of the bat darlings. These two turtle doves are always at odds with each other and so I shall keep true with the show's attitude towards things. It'll just bit a bit more of a push in the right direction if you know what I mean *wiggles eyebrows*

As for the title… Hehe.. I was thinking up good titles.. since I fail at them usually.. so I figured… why not go with a parody of something else… It was a tie between the one I used ,"Guiding Pineapple", and "Pineapple of our Lives" XD

Perhaps I shall use those for different ones if I make more shassie fics ;3

_**Chapter One**_

"Heeey there, Lassifrass!"

Carlton felt his eye give a little twitch at the sound of that ooooh so familiar voice. He doubted he went more than one, maybe two days, without seeing the supposed 'psychic'. He stopped what he was doing completely, setting down the case files and looking up.

"Spencer. _What_ a surprise." He frowned, lifting his baby blue eyes to the younger man.

"Aww, c'mon. I haven't been in allll day." Shawn faked a pout. "You can't pretend you didn't miss me, Lassie."

"No pretending necessary. I didn't miss you." He stated bluntly, standing up and rubbing a hand over his face.

"Don't need to lie about it. I'm getting vibrations from you." Shawn put his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes, staying like that for a moment before reaching out to put his left hand on Lassiter's head. "I'm getting it straight from your _brain_. You missed me... and want to buy me a pineapple smoothie to prove it." Shawn said, then paused. "Wait.. there's something else.... A case... something you can't solve without my help…." Shawn made a face and Lassiter knocked his hand away.

"It's out of your league, Spencer. Leave this to the professionals, would you?" He stated, grabbing up the files as he noticed Vicks getting up from her lounged position and catching his eye, motioning for him to come into her office. Likely about the case. he started towards her door, when Shawn spasmed.

"Wait!"

Near everyone in the station stopped, looking over. Lassiter stopped, turning slowly, near grinding his teeth.

"Spencer, I swear, if you try and pull-"

"I'm seeing it!" The phony psychic's body spasmed slightly and he clutched his head wiht one hand, the other, pointing off in the distance. "There's a game... baseball... someone... injured... dying... in the... hospital." Shawn continued his theatrics for a moment before continuing. "The name... Abe... Av... Aving, Averly, ... no... Avington! It was the coach! The coach killed him!" Shawn panted, opening his eyes to give Lassiter that oh so smug look.

"Send out someone to question the coach." A feminine voice came from beside Carlton, almost startling him. He looked to Vicks, his brow furrowing.

"Chief, we _just_ opened this case not over an hour ago. You're not seriously going to-"  
Vicks shot him a looks. "Lassiter, we've just started to question people. Do you have a better place to start? And if Spencer is right, then we have no more looking we have to do."

"You're just going to take his word for it?" Lassiter couldn't help but feel spiteful… and maybe a little jealous. The damned nuisance always seemed to be popping up, showing off his 'talents' and making the hired police seem like idiots.

"Carlton, Spencer has an amazing record of being right. If he says that's how did it, then I'm thinking it's at least a start."

They stared each other down a minute and the chief crossed her arms over her chest.

"May I ask what you're waiting for?" Her tone was sharp, making him sigh and move away.

He walked over to his desk, his shoulders slumped, and grabbed his coat, pushing his arms into the sleeves before starting towards the door.

"Lassie! Wait up!"

Carlton ignored the request, shaking his head and marching out to his car. He dug the keys out of his trouser pocket and clicked the 'unlock' button on the small black piece of plastic. He opened the door and glanced up just in time to see Spencer catching up. He hurriedly got in and slammed the door, pressing the lock button, just a little too late. Spencer had gotten the door open after the button had been mashed, and he slid into the passenger seat.

"So, we're headed to see the Coach, right?" He said, sliding his seat belt into place and looking up at Lassiter. It briefly reminded the Irishman of a dog just being told they were going for a ride. All big eyed, bushy tailed excitement.

"_We _aren't headed anywhere. _You_ are going to get out of my car, and _I_ am going to go do _my_ job, and then, if I'm lucky, I won't see you for the rest of the day, maybe, even a week _or_ more."

Shawn gave him a pout.

"I'm hurt, Lassie."

"Get out, Spencer."

"B-But, I wanted to spend the day with you! You know, be your wing man! Get your back if we get into any shoot outs!" He said, making a gun with one hand and holding that wrist with the other, making shooting motions and going 'pew pew'.

"_Out!"_

Shawn didn't budge only sat there, staring at him as if he hadn't heard what he'd just said.

"Damn it…" Carlton muttered, starting up the car and putting it in drive.

_**Chapter End**_

I know it's reeeallly short, but I'll have more for you guys as soon as I can!!!

Read and leave me some love!

Edit: Augh… FF was not cooperating with me… I had to take down the story and then put I back up e e

It didn't let me make changes to the document, and all of my indents didn't show up… it was made of lame… I should have everything worked out now though so… yea :3


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yaay! I've been watching more of Season two! It's getting so awesome… But then… it's always awesome //w//

Also, thank for the reviews and the favorites~

It all really helps me to focus and get more chapters. The more of you I know are reading the more motivation I have to write, loves ;3

So, leave me some motivation~

And some pineapples? O:

_**Chapter Two**_

Lassiter pulled into his driveway, turning off the engine and giving a long sigh. He made no move to get out of the safety of the little vehicle. He relaxed against the seat, just staying there, thinking over the day.

Shawn had said that Gus was working which was why the two weren't following each other around like they usually were. So instead of bothering his friend, Shawn had taken it upon himself to bother and annoy the head detective.

Their first stop had been a smoothie shop because, as the psychic had pointed out, Lassiter owed him one. Rather than fight it, he went along with it, buying a smoothie. Shawn had the audacity to order two. Giving the excuse that by the time he'd finished one he'd want another, and why not just get them both and save the trouble of stopping again.

A smoothie and a half later they were reaching the house of the baseball coach Shawn had "seen" as the culprit of the murder.

"Here. I can't finish this." Shawn had said, holding out the second smoothie, the cup half full of the yellow slush. "You can have it though, Lassie. Pineapple's good for you." He said, sticking the cup in Carlton's hand and getting out of the car before Lassiter could even get out a protest. He'd surprised himself with giving the stuff a taste though, curious to what all the fuss was about. Spencer did tend to have an obsession with the fruit anyway. Not that he hadn't tasted pineapple before, it just… seemed newer an experience since he was looking at it from a new angle. He made a face of surprise, glancing out to see if Shawn was looking and, when he saw the younger man was hustling up the walk to the door, he took another sip and got out, abandoning the drink in the car.

He'd have to remember to get another of those sometime… so long as Spencer never _ever _found out about it.

The coach had spilled not even a few minutes into questioning. It seemed half of these killers were so weak when it came to confessions, just spilling the beans under even the slightest bit of pressure. The rest of the day he'd spent listening to Shawn talk about this and then, being his usual self. But it had seemed, as aggravating as Carlton saw Spencer, they'd become rather comfortable in each other's presence.

As night had fallen, Lassiter pulled up in front of Shawn's place and they sat there a moment, Lassiter waiting for Shawn to get out and Shawn just staring out at the building a long minute before looking back at Carlton.

"So, do I get a good night kiss? Or is it too soon on a first date for that?" Spencer had asked, looking serious in the way he always tended to when he said something stupid.

"Get out, Spencer." The he'd ground out, watching Shawn grin and open the door, pushing it closed after getting out of the car.

Lassiter let his head relax back against the seat's head rest and he rubbed his temples, letting the silence envelope him. It had been a long day… but not as bad as he'd expected it to be. He finally sat up and opened the car door. He set his feet on the rough concrete and stood, giving a quick glance around out of habit and locking up his vehicle, going inside his home.

-------------------------------------

"Shawn, this is ridiculous."

"C'mon Guuuus. Don't be such a stick in the mud." Shawn almost whined. " The client said his wife went missing here, so this is where we should look."

"No one goes missing in a bakery! You pulled me out of work for this?"

"I let you work yesterday though! You gotta help me!"

"Shawn, you should let me work all the time! I have a job. A serious job."

"Yes, you work at an amazing psychic agency with an amazing, mystical, intelligent, and oh so good looking partner." Shawn got defensive at the 'you-gotta-be-kidding' look Gus gave him. "You play around with pills all day! Seriously, Gus. You know this is way more fun!"

Gus gave a defeated sigh and Shawn thrust a fist into the air in triumph.

"Fine, Shawn. Where do we go from here?"

"Well, the husband said he saw his wife here last. They'd stopped here on their lunch breaks to order and anniversary cake, then parted ways, supposedly each going back to work. But, she never went back, so, somewhere between here and her place of employment… she vanished."

Gus sighed. "You know. She may have just left. I mean… did you see her husband? I would leave to."

Shawn tsked and stopped to look at his best friend. "Really? Is this what it's come down to? This poor man is paying to have us find his spouse and you're just going to put the guy down."

There stared each other down a moment before they started walking again. Another day another case. Shawn grinned. This would be an easy one. No doubt about it.

_**Chapter End**_

This is a bit longer than last time. Hopefully will have even more next time… if not… *shrugs* : D

See you all next time and as I said above, review, please~


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my, oh my…. I went through a little writing hiatus it seems. :'3

I've been wanting to write myself a yummy little Yuri fic that's got my attention captured at the moment so I haven't had the urge to write in this one for a while. *feels as if I'm neglecting my Shassie fic* ; ~;

Anyways, I'll try and update more frequently, but no promises, dears…

_**Chapter Three**_

Lassiter jerked awake at the sound of his cell phone ringing, He frowned and ran a hand through his hair, glancing to the clock. It was three in the morning.

"Hell…" He muttered, reaching out to his nightstand and flipping it open. "Lassiter."

"Heeey, Lassie… I know it's late but… Er.. Well, I kinda need some help." Shawn's voice came over the small speaker, making Lassiter lay back against his pillows, hoping he wasn't woken from his sleep for nothing.

"Well, why the hell are you calling ME?" He growled out, unable to keep his voice from sounding irritable.

"Gus isn't answering his phone. And besides… he'd never let me live this down." Shawn answered, almost sounding whiney.

"Well, what? What could possibly have you calling me at this hour, Spencer?" Carlton asked, feeling his usually annoyance start to appear.

"Um… well… I need you to come over… "

They both went quiet, Carlton waiting for the other man to continue his explanation but getting nothing and Shawn obviously hoping he wouldn't have to say anymore about whatever he needed. The 'psychic' finally spoke up.

"So, uh… you coming?"

"No." Lassiter hung up, slipping the phone back onto the nightstand and rolling over. He closed his eyes, relaxing against the mattress.

And the phone rang again. He could have sworn he felt his eye twitch. He rolled back over and grabbed the phone.

"What?!"

"Lassie, it's really importannnnt. If you don't come over I'm just going to keep calling."

"I'll turn off my phone." Carlton frowned.

"Then I'll just call your house phone."

They both fell silent again and Carlton rubbed his temples, muttering to himself.

"Fine… I'll be there in a bit."

"Great! When you come, bring the keys to your handcuffs, kay?"

The phone went dead before Lassiter could ask why. He got out of bed and grudgingly started to dress.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlton arrived at Shawn's place in what seemed like no time and knocked on the door only to receive no response. He knocked again, louder this time. There was the muffled sound of someone talking but it was too far off to hear what was said.

"Spencer?" Lassiter called out, trying the doorknob. Unlocked. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, calling out again for Shawn. He heard Shawn yelling from the back and started in the direction of the other man's voice. He stopped as he reached a bedroom and then peered inside, seeing another doorway to his right. Light was spilling out from under the closed door and he could hear the sound of movement in there.

"Spencer?" He repeated, moving into the room and to the door, pushing it open to be confronted by the sight of Shawn naked and hand cuffed to a towel rack close to the shower. He had a bit of blood on his forehead and there was a slip of paper resting on the floor just under the towel rack.

"Oh, great! You're finally here!" Shawn grinned and shifted his hands in the cuffs.

If Lassiter were a lesser man, he would have had to leave to room to regain his composure. He had absolutely no idea how to react to the current situation. So he stood there, not making a move to step into the room, but not leaving either.

"Lassie?"

Carlton cleared his throat and dug the keys he'd brought out of his pocket, moving over to Shawn to unlock the cuffs.

"Get dressed, Spencer and we'll talk about this in your kitchen." Carlton said, proud that his voice had sound level as it usually was. With that he left the bathroom, letting out a long breath and making his way to the kitchen. God only knew what the hell Shawn had done to get caught in such an awkward situation.

_**Chapter End**_

I must say… these chapters seem to get shorter and shorter e o

I'm tired though and wanting to sleep, It's getting on to 5am my time… = .=

So now that this is done., I can curl up and go to sleep. :'3

Read and Review, loves. ;3

Until next time!


End file.
